The other Phantomhive
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: Horay! I thought of a better title. Who would have thought that Harry had a another life, a life with an older brother, full of opium dens, chinease mafia, demons, reapers and angels? Not Ron and Hermione that's for sure! untill they are caught up in it.
1. Back In Time

"Oh god we're doomed!" Ron squeaked, eyes locked on the werewolf that had him, Harry and Hermione cornered atop a cliff over the lake. Harry had a strange expression on his face, not so much scared as, unsure. He looked at the werewolf, then at the fifty foot drop to the churning grey waters below and back to the werewolf. Suddenly a determined look came over him, "do you trust me?" he asked closing his eyes, "in theory?" Hermione gulped, "then take my hands and close your eyes" he said, they did so and almost immediately felt a strong breeze swirling about them, then came a peculiar feeling, as though ice were flooding their veins, to be replaced seconds later by fire, until the wind died away and the fire cooled. "You can open your eyes now" Harry's voice stated calmly, his accent sounding strange. The others opened their eyes and took in their surroundings.

They were in a large room; the floor appeared to be black marble, highly polished so that it resembled the lake at night, in one corner was a raised platform upon which was a spectacular black grand piano. Turning to Harry their eyes widened in surprise to see him in a thigh length, dark green coat and matching shorts, a blue shirt, dark purple tie and knee high, gartered white socks and high heeled black and white pumps, an emerald and silver ring on his left thumb . However, when they had been on the cliff top, he had been in a white shirt and jeans with his usual white leather collar around his neck, in its place now sat a white medical bandage, held in place with what seemed to be a silver dress maker's pin. Moreover the entire outfit had a distinctly Victorian look to it.

"What?" he asked, noticing them staring, "nothing" Hermione mumbled, trying not to laugh, "Welcome home Young Master Emrys" a voice came from the door, "Grell!" Harry called as he threw himself on the feeble looking brunet. The man chuckled as he patted the small boy on the head, Harry pulled away smiling, "we weren't expecting you home, otherwise we would have put on the tea" the man; Grell, Harry had called him, said politely, at that moment he looked up and added, "it seems you are not unaccompanied however", Harry jumped as if he had forgotten they were there, "oh yes, Grell Sutcliff, I would like to introduce Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger" he said, "a pleasure," Grell bowed formally, "I see we shall be requiring Madame Hopkins' services once again" he added to Harry noticing the rather shabby pauper's clothes Ron and Hermione were clad in. "it seems we shall, might I ask you to warn- I mean alert the rest of the household?" Harry changed his words at light speed, "it shall be attended to Young Master Emrys" and with that Grell left as quickly and quietly as he had appeared.

"You must have some questions" Harry said turning to Ron and Hermione. "You bet we do" Hermione said angrily, she looked upset, "very well," he sighed, "follow me" and with that he turned and went out of the door. Following him, they were awestruck at their surroundings. The entryway was large with a wooden floor, the front door was made of dark wood and the lintel was barely an inch from the ceiling. Opposite this was a grand staircase which was carpeted in deep scarlet with gold carpet fasteners (**A/N Carpet fasters are those metal rods that you see across the back of the steps that keep the carpet in place**), the stairway split in two and on the wall between the two stairways was an elaborate gold frame housing a painting of two boys, one was instantly recognisable as Harry, the other was slightly older, with one blue eye, the other, presumably missing, was covered with an eye patch.

Harry led them up to the second floor and into a comfortable lounge, he sat in a dark green and silver arm chair and gestured them to sit down opposite, they took their seats nervously. "Let me guess, where are we? Is the first question on your minds" Harry smiled at them encouragingly, Hermione nodded, "well, I suppose the question isn't really where but when, because, as I am sure you have noticed everything seems distinctly 'old fashioned' as you would say," he smiled, "well, it is currently June the eighteenth, eighteen ninety, so as I am sure you have realised we have travelled back in time one hundred and five years exactly" Harry gave a slight laugh at the stunned expressions on their faces. "How?" Hermione squeaked, "Well, you know about my, unusual, ancestor?" he said choosing his words carefully, "you mean Hades, god of the underworld?" Ron said. "Yes, the descendants of gods have certain powers, mine is a strange ability to travel between my own timeline and that of my adoptive brother Ciel Phantomhive" Harry explained. "Is that the boy with the eye patch from the painting downstairs?" Hermione asked. "It is indeed" they turned to see the boy from the painting leaning on a cane by the door, "Ciel" Harry said rushing to hug the older boy, who smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his little brother's scruffy black hair, "I saw Grell downstairs, he told me you were home, I am surprised you are back so soon" Ciel said raising his visible eyebrow questioningly, "I did not have much choice, we were cornered by a werewolf on top of a cliff, it was a choice between an impromptu visit, falling to our deaths or getting eaten" Harry informed him, his mother's ring, usually on the silver chain around his neck, glittered on his left thumb as he scratched his cheek. Ciel nodded, "you must be Ron and Hermione" he smiled as he held out his left hand, a blue stone set silver ring sparkling on his own thumb, "nice to meet you" Hermione said shaking his hand. At that moment the door opened.

"Young Masters, forgive the intrusion but Madame Hopkins has just arrived and is waiting in the downstairs lounge" the man with black hair and dark red eyes said calmly, "thank you Sebastian" Ciel said, the man bowed and left. "That was one of the three butlers working here at Phantomhive Manor" Ciel said, "three butlers?" Ron asked, "yes, one for each master of the house, the house belongs to the Phantomhive family but the head of the Trancy family and his servants have lived here for some time, the Trancy servants and the Phantomhive servants work well together" Harry explained, "oh, so whose butler is whose?" Hermione enquired, "Sebastian is Ciel's, Grell, who you saw earlier is mine, and Claude, the other butler, belongs to Alois Trancy" Harry said. "We should not keep Madame Hopkins waiting" Ciel said, "quite right; a gentleman should never keep a lady waiting, no matter how irksome she may be" Harry said.

oOo

"Grell, ma chérie! Ça va?" the undoubtedly French woman was a force of nature, Hermione decided, as she swooped down on the brown haired butler and kissed him on each cheek. "Bonjour Madame Hopkins, et bien merci, et vous?" Grell trilled back in a very feminine voice, "bien merci" Madame Hopkins replied (**A/N Madame Hopkins asks; how are you? To which Grell replies; Hello Madame Hopkins, and well thank you, and you? Then Madame Hopkins says; well thank you**).

"well then, where are these poor petites that require my urgent attention?" Madame Hopkins asked looking around, "bonjour Madame Hopkins" Harry said with a polite bow to the woman, "Emrys you are to formal, call me Nina" she smiled, blue eyes sparkling as he came further into the room, "forgive me Madame," the raven tilted his head and blinked as he spoke, "then perhaps a compromise, shall I call you Madame Nina instead?" she giggled as he placed his lips to her white silk covered fingers. "Oui," Madame Hopkins, Nina, blushed, looking up she spotted the two teenagers. "Mon Deiu! It will take all of my expertise to turn these ducklings into swans, but I can do it" she said as she walked slowly around the two, "may I make a suggestion Madame Nina? Not your usual overly frilly feminine style for Hermione, she simply detests overly lacy clothing" Harry politely pointed out, "of course, she is, how you say? A polar opposite? Of mademoiselle Elizabeth, no?" Nina smiled understandingly, Harry nodded. After this she began taking measurements in another room, when she returned with Hermione she said that the clothing would be ready the following day and gave Hermione a sternly disapproving look as she left, "let me guess, she chastised you for not wearing a corset?" Harry asked, placing an arm around her shoulders, she nodded. "They're not that uncomfortable once you get used to them" Ciel said over his tea cup, Ron and Hermione gave him a startled look that caused Harry to laugh, "in our line of work, we often have to go under cover or in disguise, one previous case meant Ciel had to go to a party disguised as a girl" Harry explained, "line of work?," Hermione asked, "what do you do?", "why, we my dear, are the Queen's guard dogs" said a voice, "Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Alois Trancy" Harry introduced boredly, "oh, Emrys, do I bore you that much?" Alois caught Harry's cheek with his fingers and placed a swift kiss on his lips, harry swatted his hand away and turned his head. Hermione's heart was doing somersaults inside her chest, she had just witnessed a genuine, real-life yaoi moment, she let out a small squeak. Everyone's heads turned towards her, perhaps it wasn't as small as she'd thought. Harry and Ron laughed as she blushed, "Hermione has a thing for same gender couples" Harry explained, "only the boy ones" Hermione protested. "well we shall have to make sure to satisfy her appetite, shan't we boys" Alois said, sitting on Harry's lap and pulling Ciel onto his own. "Sebastian" Ciel growled menacingly, "Grell" Harry hissed, equally as threatening, "alright I'm moving" Alois said sliding deftly out from between the two brothers, Harry squeaked as Ciel's full weight fell on him, unsupported by Alois. Ciel jumped to his feet and was raising his hand to strike at the blond boy when he was stopped by Sebastian, "let Young Master Emrys have his moment" he said, "what do you-?" Alois began but was cut short by a deep, menacing hiss that echoed through the room like the snap of the hanged man's neck as the rope brings him sharply to a halt.

DUM DUM DUM!

What hideous best could be making that noise? Stay tuned for chapter two to find out!


	2. Harry's Second Favorite Type of Case

"_What do you-?" Alois began but was cut short by a deep, menacing hiss that echoed through the room like the snap of the hanged man's neck as the rope brings him sharply to a halt._

All eyes turned to the source of the sound. Harry.

"Oh no!" Alois gulped, "oh, now you've done it" Ciel said anxiously. Harry's right hand moved up and removed the silver pin, as the bandage fell away they saw a strange symbol, an upside down star with five points, surrounded by a circle. The entire thing glowed an eerie black-purple. His head snapped up, his eyes pitch black from lid to lid, and as his mouth opened in that same blood-curdling hiss, they saw inch long fangs to match his claw like black finger nails. Then he spoke. A more chilling sound has never been made or heard by man or beast. That same echoing hiss, curled into words that chill the spine and freeze the blood. An aura of terror, death and despair emanated from him as he raised one black taloned hand, ready to bring the fatal blow crashing down.

At that moment, there was a flash of white light and a scream as a voice cried out in an ancient tongue. At last the light faded and Ron and Hermione looked up to see harry, mercifully normal again, shivering at the feet of a woman dressed in white. Sebastian, Claude and Grell had covered their faces against the light and now removed their hands to look. "Angela" Sebastian said as he looked at her, "good day demon" she narrowed her eyes, "and good day to you madam angel" Ciel said politely though he narrowed his eyes. Harry finally sat up "thank you Lady Angela" he panted, "you are welcome, Tainted Angel" she said holding out her hand to help him up, as they touched a black-purple glow mingled with white light coursed along their outlines, vanishing as they let go.

"Can someone explain what is going on because I think I'm having a heart attack here" Hermione suddenly yelled, "Hermione, I am so sorry-" Harry took a step towards her and she gave an involuntary squeak of fear and shrank back into her chair. "I knew it, I just knew it!" he cried and ran from the room. "Wha-" Hermione mumbled, unsure of what had just happened, "I can understand your fear my dear, but it is not his fault, he just loses control of his darker side sometimes" Angela said with a calming smile. At that moment Hermione recalled a conversation she'd had with Harry, on that night in the forest in first year.

"_Harry, you're rather unusual, if you don't mind me saying" she had said, "really, how so" he'd asked her. "Well, you never seem to get angry, you're nice to everyone, it's as if your heart is totally pure" she had explained, at that he'd laughed, "not at all, I just pray to god that you and Ron never see it when I lose control of my dark side"_

"I'll be right back" she said and left the room, waiting until she was one floor up, she broke into a run, stopping only to help up and apologise to the maid; Mey-Rin, who she had knocked over, she ran up stairs and down corridors until she reached the fourth floor and began to search for the right room, finally she found it, a room on the south side of the house with a black door and silver plaque that read; Emrys' Room, in elegant script. She knocked and was told to go away but entered anyway. "Harry, I didn't mean to react like that, I was just shocked" she said, closing the door quietly. He had his face buried in one of the black silk cushions on the magnificent four-poster bed with deep purple hangings in the dark room. "girls aren't supposed to be in boys' rooms, you should leave, anyway, I might eat you or something" he sobbed, "I don't think you would, I'm stringy and besides," she paused, licked her hand and pulled a face, "I don't taste very nice" she finished, Harry laughed a little at that and Hermione pulled the cuff of her raggedy blouse down over the heel of her hand and used it to wipe away the lingering teardrops. "Let's get some light in here" she smiled as she strode to the window and pulled back the long black curtains. The room was tastefully furnished, a deep purple carpet covered the floor, and there was a large fireplace and an even bigger wardrobe. A sturdy dresser with mirror next to the bay windows which had a black cushioned bench beneath them. A spectacular crystal chandelier hung from the centre of the ceiling, on which were painted images of what looked like Greek gods and a silver border separated the ceiling from the walls.

"What a lovely room" Hermione said, looking at the ceiling, trying to work out who the figures were. "The ceiling art was Grell's idea, the northern side is Olympus. Zeus, Hera and the Olympian Council" Harry said looking up at it, "who are those two? They look like angels, but there are no angels in Greek mythology" Hermione squinted up at the white winged figures, puzzled. "If you look carefully, the woman next to Zeus is Lady Angela, the man beside Hera is Angela's twin brother; Ash" Harry explained (**A/N I know ash and Angela are the same person really, but for my story they are twins**),"oh, I see, and are they really...?" Hermionetailed off, Harry nodded, "the southern half," he continued, pointing at it, "is the Underworld, Hades and Persephone, with my parents on either side, Grell; a reaper and another reaper beside them, Sebastian and Claude, both demons, next in the line and myself, Ciel and Alois on the steps in front of the thrones. The Olympian Council on one side in white gold and the Underworld Council on the other in black and silver" he laughed, "the proverbial Heaven and Hell scenario I suppose, but where's Grell? I can't see him there" Hermione asked, "the red figure beside my mother" Harry pointed him out; the man in the painting was in a black robe that appeared red at the folds where the light hit it. This figure looked nothing like the feeble brunet downstairs. Neatly tied back brown hair gave way to a vivid, wild red. Round glasses became square and red with skulls hanging from the frames. Shark like teeth lined a crimson mouth and a red coat hung from his shoulders. "The Grell you've seen is his human form, that," Harry said, pointing, "is the real Grell Sutcliff", Hermione was stunned, the Grell she had met was a sweet, if slightly bumbling man, the Grell in Harry's ceiling painting looked amusing but at the same time terrifying, as if he would rip out your heart and eat it and then laugh at the surprised look on your face.

"Don't look so scared, he's harmless really, he's as hopeless as a reaper as he is as a human" Harry took her hand, "I'm alright, it's just a surprise, how do a reaper and two demons come to be working as butlers?" Hermione asked. "Sebastian and Claude are here because they have deals with Ciel and Alois. Ciel wants revenge on the people who killed his parents and Alois," Harry paused, thinking, "I'm not sure about Alois but I think he wants revenge on the people who kidnapped him" he finished, "so what do Sebastian and Claude get out of it?" Hermione wondered. "They get to eat Ciel and Alois' souls" Harry sighed, "so what about you and Grell?" she stammered, "Grell is here because Hades ordered him to keep an eye on me, as for why I'm here, well that's the question isn't it? I don't know" Harry stared out of the windows at a cherry tree as he sat down on the window bench, "it all started the first time my uncle hit me, it was so hard I was knocked out, when I came to I was in a bed here at the Manor. Ciel's fiancée Elizabeth had found me unconscious by the gates, I told them everything and when Sebastian came in he recognised me as a descendant of Hades so Ciel decided to take me in. Whenever anyone asked who I was Ciel introduced me as his little brother who had been raised by our aunt Frances since our parents died" Harry wiped away a small tear, "but you still went back to the Dursleys" Hermione said, he nodded, "Sebastian said I should go back, I didn't want to but I agreed, they didn't even acknowledge me when I got back, then it was back to the usual beatings and bullying, soon I figured out how to control the 'time slipping' as Claude called it, then I could visit Ciel and the others whenever I wanted to" Harry was smiling now, "it must be nice, to be able to leave the hardships of one life behind and live as someone else" Hermione said, "yeah, it was Lizzie who came up with my name. We found out I had unusual powers quite quickly, we thought it was just a Hades thing but Lizzie joked that maybe I had connections to Merlin, supposedly his real name was Emrys and the others thought it suited me, Lizzie also said it was a joke about my eyes too, Emrys, emerald" he said with a laugh. "Let's go back downstairs" Hermione said.

A little later they arrived back in the lounge, "there you are, honestly for a moment we thought Pluto might have eaten you" Alois said as they entered, "who?" Hermione asked, "Harry, if you would be so kind?" the blond bowed, one hand held out towards the window, Harry walked over to it and whistled loudly "Pluto!" he called out into the still summer air, then came a deafening bark and Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped as the giant white dog came bounding into view, it stopped short of the house and lowered its head a little to poke its nose through the open window, Harry proceeded to fuss over the dog, which was bigger even than Fluffy; the dog Hagrid had owned in their first year. "Good by Plu Plu, yes you are, yes you are" Harry said petting the enormous nose and kissing it, "that's Pluto, he's a devil dog" Alois explained, "Pluto, come say hello" Harry said to the dog, the nose vanished as the dog bounded around to the front of the building and few minutes later a much smaller white dog came charging into the room closely followed by Mey-Rin, "a letter came for you Young Master Ciel" she said holding out a slightly battered silver tray, on it sat a crumpled letter, "Pluto, you shouldn't have knocked Mey-Rin over" Harry said to the dog in a mock disapproving tone, Pluto whined and rolled onto his back, Harry laughed and began fussing over the dog again. Ciel was reading the letter with a glum expression on his face, "we have a case" he said, Harry's eyes lit up as he looked up from rubbing Pluto's tummy and Alois looked happy as he read over the letter, "what' does it say, what does it say?" Harry was bouncing on his knees in front of the older boys, "Her Majesty wants us to look into a string of strange disappearances, Scotland Yard have made little progress and she wishes us to take over" Ciel smiled at his little brother, "oh good, I love disappearance cases, they are my second favourite type of case ever!" Harry said throwing himself onto the settee next to the others, "second favourite?" Ron asked, "Yes, I prefer murders but disappearances are just as good" Harry grinned "you two can tag along to the scenes of the disappearances if you like" Ciel said to Ron and Hermione, "no time like the present Young Master" Sebastian said, "quite right, let's go" Ciel said, "can Pluto come too?" Harry asked his brother, Ciel rolled his eyes but nodded, "yay! Pluto, walk about" Harry said to the dog as he ran out of the room, closely followed by Grell and Pluto, the others followed more slowly and when they reached the entryway the three were already ready to leave. The three butlers drew lots to see who would drive and the eight of them (minus Sebastian who was driving) climbed into the open topped carriage and they set of into London.

Authors Note.

Wow, this was a fast chapter, please feel free to point out spelling errors.


End file.
